Blessed By The Divines
by Nicole C.J Burger
Summary: A Kharjo/OC Pairing. (A simple idea that came to me during a play through of the game.) Neave DeCourt, is an orphan who was left with a vast wealth of family inheritance. But that doesn't prevent a storm from pulling her into the world of Skyrim, where she is found by a travelling caravan of Khajiit. Among these Khajiit, she finds herself falling for one suave Tom Cat in particular
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

It was dark and she ached all over. What the hell had happened to her? And why was it so dark? She wondered to herself, had she gone blind? No, surely not, she could make out some light, faint and warm. Sunlight? She was pulled from her thoughts and mini panic attack, when a heavily accented, female voice caressed her ears.

'Kharjo is the girl alive?'

Kharjo? Was that not the name of a Khajiit from Skyrim? Yes, yes it was. That was the only thing she had heard the name from. Hell, she had used him as a follower on more than one occasion, during her many play throughs of the game but how was that even possible?

'I believe so Ahkari, I can see her chest move with her breath.'

Ahkari!? What the hell was going on!? She, for sure, knew that Ahkari was definitely a character from the game, but how on Earth? She started to panic once again, her breaths coming in short, near hysterical, pants. She needed to open her eyes, she needed to centre herself, something had gone very, very wrong somewhere along the line. She struggled for a moment, why the hell wouldn't her eyes open!?

'Step back Kharjo, she is coming too, give the girl some space.' Came the ragged tone of Ahkari.

'Should we not help her? She seems distraught.' Came Kharjo's dulcet tones and unbidden, a shiver ran through her, warm and delicious in it's path across her body. Oh hell no! Her body was not, going to betray her right now. Especially NOT if she was with Khajiit, surely they could pick up any small change in her scent.

'And we shall! But I don't think she'll appreciate a Khajiit staring her in her face, when she finally manages to open her eyes.' That was Ahkari again.

She struggled some more and finally her eyes complied and flew open at her command, just to promptly shut tight again, through the glare of the late afternoon sun. She sighed and then slowly opened them once more, giving them a chance to adjust to the brightness of the sun. Once they were opened fully again, she took a shaky breath and sat up to look around and confirm where she was.

In her view she could see the fire pit, with the spit resting above it and a cooking pot, hanging over the crackling fire, steam rising from it lazily. Directly behind that was a massive domed tent, with a rug in front of the door flaps. And on the rug sat none other than Ahkari. Taking this in, she turned her head, to look around further, more tents, only smaller than the main one and pointed in the standard triangular shape. As she passed over these, she started slightly when her eyes landed on Kharjo, who was crouched beside her, looking her over with curiosity and slight mistrust. She smiled at him weakly but did not speak, fearing her panic would get the better of her.

From what she could see, they were camped outside Whiterun. She could feel her panic getting the better of her with the confirmation that she had somehow been transported into the world of Skyrim! But how? How could she be here? And how did she come to be slap bang in the middle of a Khajiit camp? Her breath started to increase in its speed. But Kharjo seemed to notice this and started to speak.

'Now, now calm yourself. Let's start with your name and then we can get the rest of your story.' Kharjo said gently.

'U-um it's Neave DeCourt.' Neave answered concentrating on Kharjo.

'Well Neave, I am Kharjo and over there is Ahkari.' Kharjo responded motioning to the aforementioned female. And then turned to the only other two Khajiit in the camp, one of which was stirring the cooking pot and the other was sitting outside his tent.

'The one cooking is Zaynabi and the one by the tent is Dro'Marash.' Kharjo finished. Of course Neave already knew who Kharjo and Ahkari were, but she had never really paid much attention to the other two. But of course she wasn't going to tell Kharjo that.

'Um what happened? How did I end up here?' she asked, her voice a scared whisper.

'Ah, I see the lady does not remember much but, after a fall such as yours, Khajiit isn't surprised. You probably knocked your head too hard.' Kharjo mused.

'I-I fell?'

'Aye, we were travelling along the road toward Whiterun. We heard a loud bang, then a scream and there you were, falling from the sky. Kharjo is surprised you survived. It seemed a far fall. You're lucky you only received amnesia and not death.' He answered, in a rather too aloof tone, for Neave's comfort.

So she had fell, that explained why she ached all over her body but it didn't explain how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was playing Skyrim at home, in the real world and then a massive electrical storm rolling in, which was, weirdly, accompanied by a rather strong tornado. What was even weirder was the fact that, where she lived, didn't usually get tornadoes at all. It was a textbook case of freak weather. Weather that had rolled in so quickly, that she hadn't had a chance to dash for cover. The very last thing she remembered, was a deafening explosion, her own scream in her ears and then nothing! Total blackness. Until she'd came too, Jeez, it sounded like a modern day Dorothy in Oz situation.

'No, not amnesia, I remember what happened but it makes absolutely no sense. I know what I remember, but I also know, that it isn't possible in the slightest.' Neave confessed, concentrating on Kharjo once more.

'That in itself makes little sense, if you remember what lead you here, then it is clear that it is possible. You are contradicting your words.' Kharjo replied, not unkindly, seating himself beside her, to make himself more comfortable.

She briefly considered that yes, crouching beside someone for that length of time had probably been uncomfortable. She tried to shuffle over, to give him more room but was stopped short by the sharp pain that lanced up her spine causing her to let out a hiss of pain. Which seemed to break Ahkari's silence, Neave had almost forgotten that there were other people around besides herself and Kharjo.

'Kharjo, have her drink this. It will help her.' Ahkari rasped out and tossed over a red bottle which Kharjo caught easily. He pulled out the stopper and handed it to her. Neave just stared dumbly at his hand and the proffered liquid held within it. Mistaking her hesitance for distrust, he quickly explained what it was.

'Worry not, if we wished to kill you, we would have done so within the first hour, of the 12, that we have been watching over you. It is simply a bottle of ultimate healing. It will completely restore your health and help with your pain.'

Shaking herself mentally she made to correct him.

'Oh, no, I know. I just don't have the coin to pay for this and I know it's expensive. I can make do with the pain. It's only temporary after all.'

'Pay no mind to the absence of coin little lady. Drink up, I can always make more. Now take it or Khajiit shall pour it down your throat.' Ahkari boomed, with the demeanour of a mother hen chastising her chick and held no room for any further argument.

'I will pay you back. Is there anything you need?' Neave asked, facing the older woman.

'No I need nothing, except for you to heal.' Ahkari replied.

'But, surely, there must be something?' Neave pushed on. Ahkari closed her eyes at this and gave an annoyed sigh.

'If you insist and if it shall ensure you drink that philter, I need nothing, but Kharjo does.'

Neave looked at Kharjo expectantly then, waiting for him to tell her what he needed.

With a sigh he explained what he wanted, wanting her to heal also. She was a curiosity for him and he would rather have her fully healed and energised rather than the weak waif that she was now.

'A few days ago we were ambushed. A nuisance, really, but many of the marauders had quick fingers. One of them stole my Moon Amulet, given to me by my mother when I was just a cub. It is my only memory of home in this cold land. If you can return that, then Ahkari will consider your self-imposed debt, paid in full.'

Neave nodded at this, smiled brightly and then took the bottle from him and drank it down in one gulp. It was bitter as all hell, but she could feel it working, even before it got all the way down her throat.

It didn't take too long for the potion to work to it's full extent. She felt vibrant and full of life once again rather than feeling like death warmed over, damn Ahkari knew how to brew a healing elixir! She complimented her as such and accepted the bowl of stew, that Zaynabi had kindly given her, gratefully. Her appetite had come back with a vengeance.

After supper Ahkari spoke again.

'It is late now, the sun has begun to set. Rest here tonight and then you may start off on your quest in the morning. Kharjo has first watch, so if he is agreeable, you may sleep in his tent this eve.'

'But what will he do after his watch has ended? Where will he sleep?' Neave said worryingly.

'Worry not, there is plenty of room for two in my tent, I will simply share with you when Dro'Marash takes over. It is not the first, that Khajiit has slept beside a strange woman.' Kharjo spoke his voice positively dripping with innuendo.

It caused a shiver to skitter down her spine, making sure to hit every nerve in her back, sending little bolts of electricity through her system...He was going to be the death of her. She didn't have a furry fetish or anything but for some strange and off the wall reason, she had always thought herself attracted to his character any time she played the game. It was just how it was. So lost in her thoughts, as she was, she didn't notice Kharjo speak once more nor did she notice when he came up and crouched down in front of her closely, until he poked her shoulder gently. She startled and came back to Earth, reprimanding her mind for taking a nose dive into the gutter and gracing her with images of him and a strange woman, a strange woman that funnily enough, resembled her a great deal. Ugh she needed to get laid. That was the only reason her mind would be so misbehaved. Of course being a virgin didn't help her, she was 21 and still hadn't had sex. Not for lack of trying mind you, it just seemed that any guys that were interested in her, suddenly back peddled as soon as they found out she was a virgin. Thinking her some kind of prude and or someone who would only give it up, if she married the guy afterwards. None of them had actually given her a chance to explain, that she just hadn't dealt with her virginity when she was younger, she had been pushed to take on so much school work and then college, that while she was growing up, she was lucky if she even got outside in the garden on a weekend. Her parents had been so hard on her, that she hadn't had a chance to actually experience life, much less experience sex.

'I'm so sorry, I got lost in my own head for a moment, what did you say?' She asked, noticing a frown beginning to form on Kharjo's face.

'I asked if you were agreeable, to sharing sleeping space with me?' Kharjo responded tightly, his voice deeper than usual. Something she mistook for anger, but realised rather quickly that, that wasn't the case when his next words came softly, for only her ears and no one else's.

'Although, if your scent tells me anything, and it tells me everything, you are much more than agreeable to the situation. By the twin moons, I haven't smelt desire quite so strongly before.'

Neave shuddered, so he could tell. Great! Now she was feeling awkward. She didn't shy away from anything related to sexuality, she may have been a virgin but she wasn't the shy type that would blush at it, it was ridiculous to do so. It was a completely natural thing and needed in order to maintain life but still, that didn't mean she wouldn't feel awkward, when her body's natural reaction to what it found attractive, was called out. But, she needed to make something clear, Kharjo didn't need to be under the wrong impression when he returned to his tent, later in the night.

'You may be able to scent out my desire and I won't try and deny, that I find you appealing because that would be lying to you and myself however, that said, I will not act on it because I barely know you.' Neave whispered back, quite proud of herself for being perfectly articulate and not a stuttering mess.

Kharjo smirked rather naughtily at this, a single fang poking out with the expression.

'Ah, though you would consider it, if you knew me better? Worry not kitten, I can also smell your purity. You are untouched, something I find difficult to resist however I was planning to respect that for the time being. Your body may be ready, but your mind? Not so much. However I will endeavour to change that too. I will wake you at first light and will leave with you, in search of my amulet.' He said, still in that strange deep tone, that she was beginning to recognise, as his own desire, seeping through his words.

Huh. So he desired her also. And he liked the fact that she was still pure? Ugh too many changes in the past hour or so, she needed sleep. Plus, after all, they had a long road ahead of them, in order to track down the marauders that had ransacked the caravan. Maybe they could recover other things as well. She wouldn't lie though, the idea that she would be all alone, on the road with Kharjo, gave her quite a thrill and did more than a few funny things to her body. Would she return with her virginity intact? Did she want it to be? Ugh hormones sucked! She grumbled to herself mentally, as she entered the tent with a quick good night to everyone, closing the tent over and slipping into the second bedroll that had mysteriously appeared and been positioned suspiciously close to the first.

Soon sleep found her and she surprisingly slept fitfully. Excitement and anticipation, taking seed in her heart. Tomorrow would be the beginning of something special indeed. Of course, she still needed to figure out how she got here and ultimately how she would get back. But for now? She was content to just play outside of reality for a while. It wasn't like she had anything waiting for her back home anyway.

It was this last hazy thought, that sent her into her dreams and into a sleep so deep, that she never noticed when Kharjo finally came inside, stripped down to just loose fitting gray pants and slipped into his own bedroll and pulled her close to him. Nor was it noticed, when he took a subtle but deep intake of breath through his nose and promptly fell asleep wrapped in Neave's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Lessons from a Wise One**

Dull. Dull and dreary is what this watch was turning out to be. He'd much rather be in his tent right now, curled around a certain mysterious woman, who was starting to encompass his entire mind. Really, it was ridiculous just how quickly, she had taken over his thoughts. What was he? A cub? Honestly, it was all rather vexing. But at least the stench of weakness had left her and he was now able to pick up her natural scent, which was like a drug to him.

It was an odd thing to be sure, considering she smelt like Jasmine, in moonlight, he had never really cared for jasmine, as usually, it irritated his sensitive nose, but it was fastly becoming his favourite smell now. He felt like his world was slowly being upended on him and he was powerless to stop it but he also couldn't bring himself to dislike the idea.

He sighed, what was wrong with him? He had never been like this with a woman before, well, not since...Her...Whom he shall not name and whom he shall not think about. He didn't need a reminder of THAT particular betrayal. Nor did he need to analyse it, nope, better to repress and pretend it didn't happen. It was a tactic that had served him well up until this point and it would continue to do so. It was also the reason for why he was now travelling with Ahkari.

He shook his head, he needed to put an end to this trail of thought and it seemed as though the divines agreed, as his attention became drawn to the small and measured steps of his charge. He turned as Ahkari, dressed in her night clothes, settled herself down beside him by the fire that was crackling away merrily.

'Kharjo, my boy, your mind is not here. This one would be lying, if she said it didn't bother her.'

Kharjo sighed as he replied 'What are you doing awake Ahkari? You bemoan your fate, if you do not get enough rest. And we all suffer for it.'

Ahkari chuckled at his good natured jab. 'I am old, I need rest, which I would he having right now, if the scent of your befuddlement and angst was not keeping me from it. What is plaguing you?'

Kharjo had the decency to look sheepish at this. The old cat was nothing, if not observant. But he remained silent. He didn't want to appear weak to the woman, that had taken a chance upon his wretched self and paid his seven hundred and fifty gold bounty, to release him from the prison in Cyrodiil and then employed him as one of her guards. His silence however didn't deter Ahkari, as she carried on with her dialogue.

'What would cause my guard, whom is so fastidious in his guard ship, to allow his mind to slip off? Could it be something to do with the small slip of a woman whom is unexpectedly travelling with us? Yes, I do believe so. Tell me Kharjo, what has you so infatuated with her? What is preventing you from pursuing her? Ghosts of past love maybe? You can stop my Inquisition of you at any point by just talking...' Ahkari said, letting her last words, hang in the air around them and waited for his response. When still nothing came, she decided to plough on, knowing that he was listening.

'I wasn't always a travelling saleswoman you know? Well, I've always been a saleswoman but I didn't used to travel, or step outside of Elswyer. Anyway, one day I was selling my wares in the market place, after a year or two absence from my trade and a handsome Khajiit stopped by my stall. At first he didn't speak, just looked at what I had to offer, then moved to walk away. I thought he would have left, given it didn't seem like I had anything to suit him. He got about three to four paces away and then turned and came back to me. It wasn't odd for this to happen, as many times people will stop, see something they like, decide not to buy and then come back having changed their minds. What was odd, was that he was looking directly at me and had a certain stance in his walk, a stance that I recognised, as a male on the prowl of a female, only, it seemed, that the female he was hunting, was me.' She paused here as Kharjo interrupted her.

'Ahkari, I appreciate the story time and that you're opening up to me, but if you're going to tell me about you rutting with a male, I don't think I'm quite ready for that level of comfort with you just yet.' Kharjo said, looking rather mortified. Which promptly earned him a smack around his ears by the older cat, who huffed in outrage.

'Excuse me Cub! As if I would get that in depth with you! I have respect, something you appear to lack, greatly.' Ahkari snapped as Kharjo smirked impishly and rubbed his sore ears, he was almost sure she had nicked a tip with her claws. Ahkari growled in annoyance and then continued her story, glaring at the disrespectful cub beside her. Daring him to interrupt her again. When he seemed to be paying attention, she started again.

'As I was saying, he came back to my stall and introduced himself to me as J'Zerah. He was handsome and well built and it was clear he had charisma dripping from his very soul. He had came up from the jungles, where his tribe lived and found work in the Manes service, in order to better himself and help his ageing parents with what they needed. So it was clear he had honour also. All of this intrigued and enamoured me with him. No mean feat, as I had just came from a broken and abusive mating and had sworn, I would never let another Tom Cat near me. I had planned to spend the rest of my life free to do as I pleased and not have to answer to anyone or fear another's wrath because I happened to prepare the wrong evening meal that night.' Ahkari paused here to take a shaky breath in an attempt to compose herself and finish her story. She was trying to teach him a lesson with her past pain, so she needed to continue. She didn't want to watch him lose out, on a possible good thing because of his past scars.

Kharjo's hackles bristled as he watched her try to centre herself again. He had a soft spot for Ahkari as she reminded him of his own mother. So to hear she had been ruined by a male made his claws twitch, in a thirst for bloodshed.

'You need not continue, if it hurts you so, Ahkari.' He said, forcing down the growl, that was attempting to break free, from his throat.

'No I need not but I wish too. Listen and let an old Queen, impart some wisdom. It may help you.' Ahkari responded giving him a look that brokered no argument. It seemed to work as Kharjo snapped his mouth shut, with a click of fangs. Once she had his silent attention, she started again for the third time.

'J'Zerah, was also recovering from wounds of the heart, although I wouldn't find this out until a little later in our courtship, which made it difficult for him to approach me that day however he was nothing, if not wise. He knew that hurts of the past, if allowed to rule us, would ensure we didn't have a future. His philosophy was that, by living in the past, we drove a dagger through the heart, of the future.' She paused for a moment to make sure the young-ling was still listening, once confirming that he was, she continued.

'A philosophy that I soon came to live by. He asked me to dinner that day and he did it with such confidence, that I couldn't help but accept his request. To cut a long story short, my boy, I ended up mated to that suave Tom Cat, even though I started our courtship off, by hating anything, with a penis between its legs. And we had many happy years and many litters came as well. They were the happiest years of my life and it was all because I didn't let my past experience cloud my decisions of the future.' She stopped when Kharjo interjected with a question.

'Where is he now? Surely he wouldn't allow his mate to travel alone like she has. I know I couldn't.'

She chuckled at this and then answered. ' No, no he wouldn't. He would be the first to take up arms in my protection. The truth is, I lost my mate, he fell to a stray arrow from his colleagues, in the midst of a civil battle, between the jungles and the deserts. The man, who's arrow, my mate fell too, still can't forgive himself to this day. It was an accident, but he treats it, as though it was a murder. But my lesson for you is this; do not fall prey to your past Kharjo, for it will destroy your hope of a future.' Ahkari finished and then quietly, she rose and silently made her way to her tent, leaving her guard to mull over her words.

Kharjo had sunk into a deep thought after Ahkari had finished her tale and then left him to contemplate her lesson. He realised that she was right. Allowing his past to rule him would only bring him more despair and grief. It would also prevent him from attaining true happiness. If that happened, he would only have himself to blame and he would begin to hate himself, which would compound the issues and make them worse. Further ruining anything good, that he may have going. He had someone who was lying not 3 feet away, who if not affectionate for him, at least was attracted to him and that was something he, they, could build on.

They also had time. They would be leaving to retrieve his amulet at dawn and Lord knew where those bandits had ended up. It would take awhile to find them and even longer to retrieve his amulet. Yes, he could do a lot with her in that time frame and hopefully it would work out for them. Yes, it was decided. Ahkari's pain in retelling her story, before she began her caravan, wouldn't go to waste. He had made up his mind, he was going to pursue Neave and he was going to try his best to build something with her, hopefully a future where they were mated and were she would be the one to birth his own Cubs.

But he was getting ahead of himself, build friendship and trust first, then move onto courtship. He now had his goal, retrieve his amulet and hopefully come back a mated Tom...Well that part could wait a little longer until they had better surroundings. He wasn't a Barbarian and she deserved to be taken by him, in comfort and relaxation. Not hastily and in the middle of travelling, out in the forests or in a run down inn somewhere. No definitely not!

He was startled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found Dro'Marash looking at him oddly, shaking his head and then announcing that Kharjo's watch had come to an end for the night. Kharjo nodded his thanks and got up from the log that he had been sitting on and stretched out his muscles. Nodding once more to his fellow guard, he made his way to his tent for the evening.

As Kharjo stepped through the threshold of his tent, the first thing he noticed was that Neave's scent had intermingled with his own. It was a heady mixture to be sure and he felt his manhood twitch in anticipation. He growled quietly and willed his stirring erection away, as he began to divest himself of his armour and clothing, in favour of slipping into his loose fitting gray sleep pants, deciding to keep his upper body bare.

He preferred to sleep without any clothing, but that was inappropriate for travelling and also inappropriate, when one had another, sharing one's tent. Once readied for bed, he slipped into his bedroll and pulled Neave into him, she had started to shiver a little and he didn't want her getting sick. But he also wanted to feel her against him, it was a need he couldn't ignore or stamp down. He took a deep inhale of her hair, to enable him to take in her scent once more but to also ensure not to disturb her slumber.

Soon he found that he had gotten drowsy, awash in her smell and felt himself drift off easier than he had done in a long time. Yes, she was definitely good for him. He only hoped he could be good for her also. Time would tell and he found himself excited to greet the new day and whatever treasures it may hold. Yes, he was ready to greet his future and he would do it with her by his side. And as he finally fell into a deep sleep, he felt the shackles of his past, begin to loosen around him and he began to feel light again. Something he hadn't had the luxury to feel, in years. _  
_


End file.
